cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Julie Benz
Julie Benz (1972 - ) Deaths in Film *''Darkdrive'' (1997) [Julie Falcon]: Killed in an explosion when she opens a picnic basket with a bomb planted inside, as Ken Olandt looks on helplessly. She later reappears as a virtual-reality simulation; the "virtual" Julia is shot by Claire Stansfield in the virtual-reality world, but is later recreated. (Thanks to James) *''Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the 13th'' (2000) [Barbara Primesuspekt]: Dies from an allergic reaction to a bee sting (causing her face to swell up) while running away from the killer. (Played for comic effect.) *''Bad Girls from Valley High (A Fate Totally Worse Than Death)'' (2005) [Danielle]: Dies of old age in the hospital, after being rapidly aged (along with Nicole Bilderback and Monica Keena) by the drugged chocolates that Janet Leigh had prepared for them. (Thanks to James) *''Circle (2015)'' [The Wife]: Killed by a beam of energy after the other captives vote to eliminate her. Deaths in Television *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Angel (1997)'' [Darla]: Stabbed in the chest with a wooden arrow by David Boreanaz; her body then turns to dust. (She later returned to life in subsequent episodes.) (Thanks to MainMan, Pat, Germboygel, and Jude) *''Angel: Darla (2000)'' [Darla]: Bitten on the throat and drained of blood by Mark Metcalf, in a flashback showing how she became a vampire. (Thanks to David31) *''Angel: The Trial (2000)'' [Darla]: Bitten on the throat and drained of blood by Juliet Landau, as David Boreanaz looks on helplessly. (She came back to life in the following episode, Reunion.) (Thanks to David31) *''Roswell: Crazy'' (2000) [Kathleen Topolski]: While Julie doesn't appear in this episode, it is revealed through dialogue that she burned to death in a house fire (off-screen) between episodes, some time after her final on-screen appearance. *''Satan's School for Girls'' (2000; TV movie) [Alison Kingsley]: Struck by lightning, along with four other women, during an occult ritual. (Thanks to Matt) *''Dexter: The Getaway (2009)'' [Rita Morgan]: Bleeds to death (off-screen) after John Lithgow cuts her femoral artery in her bathtub. Her body is shown afterwards when Michael C. Hall discovers her and their son crying in her blood. (Thanks to Stephen, Tamra, James and Kim) *''Dexter: My Bad (2010)'' [Rita Morgan]: Her body is shown again in this season-opening episode. (Thanks to Stephen) Notable Connections *Ex-wife of John Kassir. *Wife of Rich Orosco. Gallery Juliebenz1.jpg|Julie Benz in Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the 13th Juliebenz2.jpg|Julie Benz dead in Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the 13th Old Age.PNG|Julie Benz in Bad Girls from Valley High. Category:Actresses Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1972 Births Category:Blondes Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by allergic reaction Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by wooden stake Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by lightning Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by biting